Te amo casi tanto como al dinero
by solitarynightmares
Summary: Su relación no era excelente, ni siquiera sabían si llamarlo una relación o no, pero estaba el sexo, sin embargo cuando éste empieza a faltar, uno de los dos siente que la distancia entre ellos comienza a agrandarse y la soledad no le sienta bien. Lifty x Shifty. One Shot


Los personajes no me pertenecen, trabajo con su versión anime o humanizada.

Pequeño lemon… Disfruten.

* * *

"Shifty..." Susurró con sedosidad en el oído de su hermano.

Había llegado por detrás sin que el otro se diera cuenta y una vez lo apresó con sus brazos sobre los hombros, comenzó a seducirlo y engatusarlo con fines lujuriosos, ya llevaban una semana sin hacer nada juntos y todo porque el antes mencionado había caído enfermo con fiebre, pero quizás ya estaba mejor.

"¿Qué quieres?" Ignoró a su gemelo y continuó revisando los planos de un centro comercial que tenía encima de una mesa.

"¿No quieres jugar conmigo?" Ronroneó contra el cuello, frotando su cuerpo contra el otro "Podemos jugar a que yo soy un ladrón y tú eres otro ladrón que me va a llevar a la cama..." A Shifty le sacó de quicio que estuviera restregándose contra su trasero "Tengo unas cuerdas, así que podrías usarlas..." Interrumpió.

"¿Quieres que te diga para qué las usaría?" Lanzó puñales al mirarlo por sobre su hombro "Te amarraría y te arrojaría con un bloque de cemento al lago, sino me dejas concentrar" Regresó a ignorarlo.

"¿Sabes?" Lifty lo soltó "Te admiró y toda la cosa hermano, pero eres un aguafiestas a veces, ¿cuánto llevas con eso?, ¿dos días?" Descansó los puños dentro de sus bolsillos y torció el labio "Yo también necesito atención" Sino ¿funcionarían como pareja?

Era algo extraño, ni siquiera recordaban como descubrieron los sentimientos del otro, pero eso eran cuentos pasados, en la actualidad, Shifty sacaba de su bolsillo un fajo de billetes.

"Te lo doy si no me molestas más" Ofreció paseando el dinero frente al otro.

Sin mucha oposición lo tomó, Shifty no le daría dinero si en verdad no lo quisiera lejos.

"Nos vemos en la noche" Se alejó contando el papel verde y pensando que compraría con el, escogió la opción de la bebida para ahogar penas y fue a tomar algo hasta que el tiempo avanzó y fue momento de regresar a su casa. Medio borracho no encontraba las llaves de la puerta, pero si encontró su teléfono para llamarle a su hermano que le abriera.

Shifty estuvo a punto de dejarlo afuera, no sabía cómo pudo dejarlo pasar, seguramente antes sí lo hubiera dejado tirado, antes que sintiera algo de remordimiento y ese afecto incondicional.

"No... me toques" Se quitó de encima a Lifty que se puso a abrazarlo y a intentar besarlo.

"Pero..." Lifty se hizo a un lado dejando los intentos de afecto "No hemos podido hacer nada, no me has dejado tocarte en una semana" Siguió a Shifty hasta la habitación.

"Y no lo hare contigo borracho" Volvió a acostarse en la cama dejando al otro hacer lo que quisiera.

Lifty pensó que su hermano estaba haciéndose delicado, así como una mujer y sin poder comprenderlo salió de la pieza que compartían juntos y fue a su antigua habitación, a la pequeña cama individual, sin quitarse la ropa se dejó caer en ella.

Amaba a su hermano, pero éste lo dejaba de lado y en los últimos días había notado agravar esa indiferencia.

"¿Lifty?" Escuchó su nombre y levantó la cabeza para mirar a su hermano que se recargaba contra la puerta, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el suelo "¿No... No vas a dormir conmigo?" No se creía pidiéndole a Lifty que regresara a la cama con él.

"Tú no me quieres cerca" Estaba ebrio, no pensaba bien.

"Sólo no te quiero molestando, es todo" Tomó agallas suficientes para ir por él hasta la cama y ponerlo de pie para arrastrarlo hasta la otra habitación.

Empujó el peso de Lifty sobre la cama sin esperar ser arrastrado junto con éste y terminar encima siendo abrazado y retenido.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Se quejó.

"Eres muy frío Shifty" Enterró el rostro en el hombro del aludido y éste podía jurar que sentía algo de humedad impregnándose en su ropa "Sólo quería pasar un poco de tiempo contigo" Shifty comenzó a sentir opresión de culpa sobre su pecho, quizás fue egoísta queriendo pasar tiempo solo.

"Lo siento Lifty" Correspondió con igual afecto el abrazo.

No volvió a decir nada, en su lugar se acomodó sobre su hermano para que ninguno tuviera molestias y no se quedó dormido hasta escuchar la suave respiración cerca de su oído y que los brazos de su hermano cayeran a sus costados.

La mañana fue tranquila y alegre para Lifty cuando despertó encontrando los brazos de su adorado hermano rodeándolo y manteniéndolos juntos.

Tenía claro en su memoria que había sido lo que sucedió antes de dormirse y la disculpa que alcanzó a escuchar, con igual cariño besó la mejilla del que estaba dormido y los labios le siguieron, el camino de besos en la piel del cuello fue lo que despertó a Shifty.

"¿Lif...?" Estaba muy dormido.

"¿Te desperté?" Cesó un momento "Lo siento" Con más calma regresó a besar los labios de su hermano, disfrutando y creyendo que el incesto había sido lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado "Buenos días"

"Buenos..." Quería volver a dormirse y por lo mismo se acurrucó contra el cuerpo caliente de su compañero que le brindaba una sensación de protección.

El silencio lo ayudó a roncar nuevamente y Lifty vio su oportunidad de apreciar el tierno momento con Shifty entre sus brazos y a su cuidado.

No fue hasta que la necesidad biológica de ir al baño lo obligó a levantarse, para regresar y encontrar al otro sentado en la cama tallando sus ojos del sueño aún persistente.

Lifty llegó apoyando una rodilla en la cama mientras se subía y utilizaba su cuerpo y su pecho para regresar a su hermano a que se recostara en la cama, todo fue silencioso, Shifty miró como se subía encima y lo miraba a esos ojos verdes tan suaves que lo relajaron y lo convencieron de comenzar un beso, de esos que estaba seguro terminarían en algo más, abrazó a Lifty acariciando la nuca con una mano y la espalda con la otra, tocando, manoseando, deseando la piel que había debajo de la delgada camisa blanca.

"¿Hoy sí tienes ánimos?" Preguntó Lifty entre risas maliciosas.

"Cállate" Le debía algo "Es porque ahora ya no estás borracho" No quería admitir que se sentía mal por no tener cuidado con los sentimientos de su hermano.

Se apresuró a desabotonar la prenda y Lifty lo imitó, no podían pasar más de medio minuto sin tener sus bocas juntas y como la camisa salió de sus hombros, el pantalón igual se fue.

"¿A quién le toca esta vez?" Preguntó Shifty.

"Yo fui la última vez, es tu turno"

"Mentiroso" Era él quien mentía.

"Sí como no" Su sonrisa no cambió y para apresurar sus lujurias, le dio vuelta al cuerpo de su hermano "No te preocupes, compré algo para ayudarte" Se alejó un momento para buscar de entre sus cosas.

"Hasta que por fin compras algo útil" Se burló Shifty, aunque su burla no tenía mucho efecto cuando era él quien tenía el trasero al aire.

"Si eso llamas útil, puedo comprar muchas más cosas, vi una tienda que me gustó..." Del tubo de lubricante tomó un poco con el que cubrió sus dedos "Tienen cosas que no sabía que existían"

"Y no te venden unos centímetros más para... ¡Mmg!" No pudo seguir riendo con los dígitos que invadieron su interior, tomándolo por sorpresa y produciéndole un escalofrió que erizó por completo su piel.

"Si quieres algo más grande metete un pepino" No le agradó el comentario. Comenzó a mover los dedos, justo donde sabía que pronto su hermano comenzaría a gemir "¿Es porque a tu trasero no le vasta?" Shifty se retorció, le gustaba que le hablaran sucio "Para mí esto está muy apretado" Fue más profundo con los dedos "Pero si insisto" Hizo tijera destensando el esfínter "Puedo hacer que dejes de parecer una maldita virgen y seas más como una zorra adicta al sexo" Shifty no pudo más contra el placer sobre su próstata y gritó como tal, la zorra que quería Lifty y la razón por la que no dejaba que su hermano estuviera en la cima muy seguido "¿Ya ensuciaste la cama?" Tocó las sabanas "¿Pensaste que me tenías dentro de ti cuando lo hiciste?"

"Cállate y apresúrate" Quería más diversión.

Se querían, se amaban, pero más que nada se deseaban, Shifty disfrutó del calor de su gemelo en su interior, sintiendo como su sangre ardiendo recorría su cuerpo, ¿debería odiar la sensación?, era con su hermano con el único que alcanzaba esa euforia ciega, ¿desde cuándo se dio cuenta?, esa primera vez juntos, la torpe, en la que se llenó de miedo e inseguridad por el futuro, lo convenció de repetirlo un y otra y otra...

"¡Lifty!" Sus dedos se clavaron como garras en la cama, era del gozo y la única forma que tenía para aferrarse y no perder el equilibrio con las fuertes embestidas del antes mencionado, cada vez que era su turno, le dolía la cadera por uno o dos días, a veces se preguntaba si era lo mismo con Lifty porque él no era ninguna delicadeza con su hermano "¡Ngg!"

"Ven aquí" Tirando de la cadera, incitó a Shifty a que se sentara sobre él y con las manos sin retirar del lugar, lo ayudó a moverse y tomar un ritmo con que moverse.

Shifty era el que movía su cadera para complacer a su hermano y a sí mismo, sin cansancio aparente siguió disfrutando de los besos en su cuello y el calor del pecho que se pegaba a su espalda.

"Shifty" El aludido era increíblemente sexy, seduciéndolo con cada detalle, su aroma, la seda de su piel y su favorita, la hechizante imagen de la espalda fuerte y la cadera mecerse para hacerlos sentir bien "¿No te molesta que...?" Hacía su esfuerzo por retenerse un poco, ya casi tenía otro de los clímax que deseaba.

"Vayamos al mismo tiempo" Podía identificar claramente como eso que se cocía en su estómago entraba en ebullición una vez más, como el calor se volvía una delicia y como quería más excitación con la idea de pecar en la consumación.

Todo terminó con un último gemido al unísono, sin embargo el último sonido persistente en la habitación eran sus jadeos de cansancio y el penetrante olor a hombre que ellos no notaban. Shifty no necesitó más que de un minuto para recuperarse e iniciar su día comenzando con un baño, mientras Lifty se recostó en la cama tomando un respiro.

"¿Quieres tomar un baño juntos?" Preguntó Lifty y quitó algo de sudor de su frente.

"No gracias" Cerró la puerta del baño y la desilusión volvía a ser parte de Lifty.

¿Cuándo le diría con más frecuencia que lo amaba con todo su corazón negro?, ¿cuándo podrían parecer más una pareja amorosa, que los hermanos que tenían suficiente uno del otro?, Lifty apostaba que si fuera rico, podría comprar eso que quería de su hermano, tal vez se equivocaba buscando algo de alguien del que nunca lo podría conseguir.

Se puso de pie y entró al baño para compartir la regadera y ahorrar agua, no para disfrutar del momento y la cercanía, no esperaba que cuando abrió la puerta, no hubiera ninguna agua tibia esperándolo, sino un individuo sentado en la tapa del baño llorando sus penas a solas.

Cuándo le preguntó había querido decir que sí, pero no pudo, era lo mismo que con todo y estaba harto, cuando entró al baño remembró eso que le dijo su hermano de ser frío, él no quería ser frío o lastimar a su hermano, sólo quería que lo entendiera y comprendiera lo difícil que era para él aceptarse a sí mismo y no estar en desacuerdo con eso.

No era tanto como llorar, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, pero no dejaba que ni una lágrima se derramara, eso habría sido patético. El ruido de pasos lo asustó y cuando levantó la cabeza, Lifty estaba ahí a punto de abrazarlo y aferrarse con fuerza a su cuello.

"Soy un mal hermano" Su voz estaba rota y le avergonzó escucharse así.

"No es cierto Shifty, yo te quiero como el mal hermano que eres" Una sonrisa irónica se escribió en los labios del aludido.

"Es porque no tienes otro"

"Shifty..." Era como tener una piedra atorada en la garganta tener que decirlo "...Te amo"

"Sí, sí, ya sé" No lo tomó con la seriedad necesaria.

"No, lo digo en serio... te amo, te..." Pensó como convencerlo "Te amo más que al dinero" Shifty no pudo evitar reír.

"Eso es una muy mala mentira" Era casi imposible, el mismo Lifty se burló de la tontería que dijo.

"Está bien, casi tanto como el dinero" Eso ya era más creíble "Deja de llorar" Con delicadeza limpió los ojos verdes de su copia, mirándolo de cerca sin perder la atención, tocando y sintiendo un rostro muy parecido al que veía en un espejo todos los días, pero con el detalle de la tibieza siendo tocada por las yemas de sus dedos y lo terso de la hermosa piel que lo cautivaba todo el tiempo.

"No estoy llorando" No lo dejó que continuara por orgulloso.

"Sólo prácticas para cuando piques cebolla" Sujetó el mentón con sus dedos "No lo hagas" Le dio un beso suave y dulce, mucho más a comparación de los pasionales que podían darse y dejar sus labios magullados "No me gusta verte tan triste, me preocupas" Más que cuando se accidentaban en sus robos, porque el corazón era algo más difícil de sanar.

Tanta dedicación lo estaba volviendo incomodo, una vez más Shifty necesitaba de su espacio, cosa que no le daba Lifty, menos viéndolo así de necesitado, por algo pasaban sus vidas peleándose a cada momento, pero enojado o furioso, fastidiado o cansado, se recuperaba escuchándolo decir cuanto lo amaba, no había algo mejor que esas palabras... casi nada mejor.

FIN


End file.
